Accident
by chenchuuu
Summary: Asano benci banget sama si Karma yang sudah ngalahin dia berulang-ulang, sampai ada "kecelakaan" yang ngebikin Asano malu gegara Karma, kebawak-bawak mimpi pula, dan hal itu merubah perasaan Asano ke Karma.
1. Chapter 1

Ini ff pertama saya yang mau meramaikan fandom AsaKaru. Sepi banget soalnya. Oya author ga baca komiknya, cuman ngikutin animenya ajah, jadi kalau ada cerita tak sesuai komiknya harap maklum. Apalagi ini karakternya lumayan OOC, atau malah banget? *garuk-garuk kepala

Ya sudah langsung ajah dibaca

.

.

* * *

1\. Akabane Karma

Kelas: 3E

Ranking: 1

Total skor: 500

2\. Asano Gakushuu

Kelas: 3A

Ranking: 2

Total skor: 497

Asano berdiri di depan papan pengumuman hasil ujian tengah semester, wajahnya horor menatap tak percaya. Ren Sakakibara yang berdiri dibelakangnya berusaha menghibur sang ketua osis.

"Errr, Asano tetep ace 3A kok! Pasti bisa mengalahkan karma di ujian depan walau sudah kalah 5 kali,wahahahaha! Iya kan teman-teman?!"

Anak-anak kelas 3A yang lain cuman bisa diam membeku tak berani ngomong, soalnya sudah keburu takut ngelihat wajah Asano yang siap mencekik Sakakibara dr belakang.

Sial benar-benar sial nasib Asano, lagi-lagi dia kalah sama si setan Karma. Untung kali ini dia gak ada taruhan apa-apa dengan kelas 3E. Kalau dipikir-pikir ini sudah 5 kali dia kalah dari Karma.

Dahi Asano makin mengkerut, lagi mikir cara apa lagi yang harus dilakukan untuk membuat Karma bertekuk lutut dihadapannya *ngakuin kekalahan pengennya

 _Pokoknya harus cari cara buat ngalahin ntuh si rambut merah._

"Kalian ayo ikut aku…", Asano manggil genknya yg dulu disebut "Big 5" nya sekolah (sekarang cuman mantan) dengan tatapan serius. Temen-temennya langsung ngikut sambil pasang muka lesu, takut diapa-apakan sama si ketua Osis yang lagi bad mood.

 **...**

Sementara itu di kelas 3E si Karma malah tiduran di kelas. Buku pelajarannya digunakan untuk nenutup muka, soalnya malas dengar celotehannya Koro-sensei yang dari tadi berdiri di samping Karma sambil toel-toel pipinya pake tentakel.

"Karma-kun, walau sudah ranking 1 tapi harus tetap belajar yaaa! Nurufufufuu"

Itutuh celotehannya Koro-sensei yang ga jelas. Kadang bikin si rambut merah jengkel. Dia mah ga usah belajar juga sudah bisa. Karma malah ngelanjutin tidur dan cuek sama senseinya yang wajahnya sudah berubah merah kaya cabe gara-gara kelakuan malasnya.

.

.

.

 **Balik ke kelas 3A...**

Saat ini Asano sedang mengadakan rapat, harga dirinya sebagai top student di Kunugigaoka jadi taruhan. Gawat kalau sampai ayahnya tau kalau dia terus-terusan kalah dari si Karma. Kehilangan harga diri jd top student sich masih bisa ditahan, tapi kalau dari ayahnya. Bisa-bisa dia beneran dijadikan budak pekerja.

"Ehem, jadi ak berencana mengajak kelas 3E bertaruh dalam pertandingan festival olahraga sekolah minggu depan"

Tampang genk Asano langsung jadi gelap. Sakakibara lagi-lagi yang pertama nyeletuk.

"Kau serius Asano?"

Iyalah genk-nya gak setuju, masih trauma pasca kejadian waktu dulu mereka kalah taruhan pertama kali pas ujian.

"Kenapa? Kau tak percaya aku bisa mengalahkan si Karma, Ren?"

"Ahahaha, nggak kok, Asano kan ace 3A, pasti bisa mengalahkan si Karma. Iya kan teman2?" Kata Sakaki sambil nengok ke teman-teman yang lain berharap minta dukungan.

Pengen rasanya nampar si Sakaki kalau disitu gak ada Asano. Mulutnya itu loh, ga bisa diam bikin si ketua Osis tambah bad mood dari tadi.

"Jadi, sudah ditetapkan! Kita akan ajak kelas 3E tanding dan membuka rahasia mereka!"

Asano pasang tampang licik, dia yakin kali ini bisa mengalahkan Karma. Memang dia kalah di pelajaran akademik, tapi kalau soal olahraga dia ga bisa dianggap remeh. Jangan tanya dech kalau soal sepak bola, dari jaman dia mulai ngompol juga dia sudah suka pegang-pegang bola. *nahlo

"Tugas kalian kasih tahu anak-anak 3E dan mulai persiapan!"

"Si..siap!"

 **...**

 **.**

 **Hari H:**

Seisi sekolah sudah pada tahu kalau kelas 3A dan 3E akan bertanding sepak bola dalam acara festival olahraga kali ini. Tuch, ketua dewan sudah nongkrong duduk di kursi VVVVIP, siap nonton anaknya main. Sementara Koro-sensei lagi-lagi sembunyi di dalam tanah siap memberi sinyal kelas 3E pakai tampang guritanya yang berubah-berubah warna.

Asano sendiri, ketua tim 3A sudah meringis berdiri di hadapan Isogai yang ditunjuk jadi kapten tim 3E.

"Isogai, ak tak percaya kau yang malah jadi kapten tim, kenapa bukan si ace 3E, heh? Kau yakin bisa mengalahkanku?"

Asano menatap ke arah Karma si ace kelas 3E.

"Kenapa? Sebegitu pengennya ngeliat Karma, yaa?"

Perkataan si Ikemen berhasil membuat tampang Asano memerah persis tomat.

"Bu..Bukan! Enak Saja! Karena aku mengakui dia sebagai sainganku dalam pelajaran, bukan kamu idiot!" *Ciecie Asano ciuit

Wasitpun meniup peluit tanda pertandingan dimulai.

 _Yesss..3A harus mendapatkan skor pertama._

Asano langsung lari ke arah gawang tim 3E yang saat itu dijaga Terasaka dengan badan gedhenya. Memang permainannya bagus, walau dia bermain egois sendirian. Tapi tiba-tiba Nagisa menghalangi Asano saat dia tinggal beberapa meter lagi ke gawang.

"Sial! Minggir kau!"

Asano nyeruduk Nagisa sampai cowok berwajah cewek itu terjatuh.

Prittttt...wasit mendadak meniup peluit dan mengeluarkan kartu kuning untuk Asano.

"What?! Tapi kan aku tidak sengaja!"

Nurufufufufu..,kedengaran dech tuch tawa Koro-sensei yang memang sudah rencana menjebak si ace 3A. Dari tadi dia sudah kasih-kasih sinyal gak jelas untuk timnya biar gimana caranya si Asano dapat kartu kuning, tendangan penalti dech buat tim 3E.

"Sial! Awass kalian!"

Nah, pertandingan lanjut dan 3E memimpin dengan skor 1-0. Asano gak bisa tinggal diam. Kali ini dia langsung melaju menuju gawang 3E, sambil hati-hati supaya gak dapat jebakan betmen lagi dari kelas 3E.

Tapi kali ini akhirnya si Karma yang disuruh Koro-sensei buat ngejebak si Asano. Dia langsung berlari ke arah sang ace sambil cengingir gak jelas.

"Karma!"

Asano kaget tiba-tiba Karma sudah berdiri di depannya siap menghalangi. Asano yang ngelihat Karma tambah emosi, langsung dech nyeruduk ke arah Karma ga pake mikir.

Tak disangka-sangka si Karma malah menjegal Asano.

BRUUUK!

Satu lapangan langsung hening. Koro-sensei yang sedari tadi memberi sinyal dari kejauhan malah menenggelamkan diri gak muncul-muncul. Ketua dewan anehnya malah menyeringai ngelihat pemandangan di depan.

Asano jatuh, yaa dia jatuh gegara dijegal Karma. Tapi dia gak ngerasa sakit tuh, loh kok bisa?!

Malah Asano merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan kenyal seperti agar-agar rasa stroberi di bibirnya. Padahal kalau gak salah tadi pagi dia cuma makan kacang ijo pakai sele.

OH MY GAWTH!

Sontak tim kelas 3A dan 3E pasang muka horor tak percaya. Yang cewek-cewek entah kenapa langsung ngeluarin smartphone jeprat jepret sana-sini ketawak-tiwik. *ketahuan klo fujoshi

"KAPTENNNN BERTAHANLAH!"

Sakakibara langsung meluncur terbang sambil nangis ke arah Asano yang saat ini beradegan tak senonoh ditonton seisi lapangan.

Bibir so sexy Asano yang tak pernah merasakan ciuman pertama telah dinodai oleh bibir Karma, si setan merah. Asano jatuh menimpa Karma dan bibir mereka tak sengaja bertemu.

 _1 detik_

 _._

 _2 detik_

 _._

 _3 detik_

 _._

"UWAAAAAAAAAA!"

Asano langsung berdiri, ucek-ucek rambut dan lari keluar lapangan sambil teriak-teriak layaknya orang gila kesambet setan. *Iya setannya ntuh si Karma

Dari kejauhan, Asano Gakuho sang ketua dewan, dengan wajah prihatin ngelihat anaknya mengeluarkan phonenya dari saku, kemudian mencet-mencet tombol gak jelas.

"Iya, haloo, psikiater?"

Sementara itu...

* * *

 **PENGUMUMAN:**

 **PERTANDINGAN SEPAK BOLA ANTARA KELAS 3A vs. KELAS 3E DITUNDA SAMPAI ENTAH KAPAN  
**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Note** : Yaa ampyun demi apa author nulis ginian, maklum ff pertama di sini. Repiuwnya yaa yang pada baca, byar author semangatt update-nya cepet.

Author juga minta maaf kalau ada typo segala macem, belum familiar ini sama opsi-opsi di ff. Gomen-

Yang penasaran nasib Asano (dan juga Karma yang baru author sadar ga ngomong apa-apa), tunggu yaa!


	2. Chapter 2

Ini cerita boyxboy, yang ga suka jangan baca, resiko tanggung sendiri.

Sayangnya assassination class beserta Asano dan Karma di dalamnya bukan milik author, kalau tidak anime episode 16 yang barusan keluar pasti akan ada rated-M scene.

Oke, daripada author nanti ditabok sama pembaca, langsung ajah dibaca X3

.

 **Summary** : Asano benci banget sama si Karma yang sudah ngalahin dia berulang-ulang, sampai ada "kecelakaan" yang ngebikin Asano malu gegara Karma, kebawak-bawak mimpi pula, dan hal itu merubah perasaan Asano ke Karma.

.

.

.

Sudah 3 hari sejak "kecelakaan" tubruk menubruk antara Asano dan Karma di festival olahraga sekolah terjadi. Ya, tubruk menubruk disertai adegan bibir-membibir. Bagi Asano semua ini rasanya seperti mimpi, di sisi lain Karma yang sengaja menjegalnya malah terlihat santai seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa sekalipun. Rasa bersalah karena telah mencuri ciuman pertama Asano-pun tidak repot-repot diperlihatkan si rambut merah, ini yang membuat Asano semakin kesal sama si Karma. Kebenciannya terhadap Karma semakin membludak.

Tapi tahukah Anda 7 dari 10 kebencian biasanya justru berubah menjadi cinta? *maaf author salah fokus #ini bukan iklan wow.

Gara-gara kecelakaan itu, Asano jadi kurang tidur. Penyebabnya? Tiap hari saat dia memejamkan mata disertai nina bobok dari ribut-ribut suara tetangga sebelah, dia selalu bermimpi kecelakaan yang merenggut bukan nyawanya melainkan ciuman pertamanya. Yang lebih parahnya lagi, kalau waktu itu ciuman "tidak sengajanya" dengan Karma hanya berlangsung tidak lebih dari 5 detik, di dalam mimpi kedua sejoli seperti menikmati satu sama lain. #nahlokokbisa

Dan hari itu, Asano lagi-lagi terbangun dari tidurnya sambil teriak-teriak gegara mimpi parah dari adegan ciuman sampai kemudian lanjut ke rated-M scene. Asano mega-megap kebayang-bayang mimpinya tadi, demi apa dia mimpi begituan dan beginian sama rival sekaligus musuhnya. Masak ya iya tadi di mimpi bisa-bisanya dia ngelakuin "sesuatu" sama si Karma, sampai-sampai cowok yang suka nyedot jus stroberi itu bilang anu-anu.

" _Ah…ah…Asano jangan di situ…ke kiri sedikit, idiot."_

Ya begitulah sekelebat mimpi Asano Gakushuu yang ingin dia cepat-cepat lupakan dengan melakukan _headbanging_ di dalam kamar. Rasa malu luar biasa muncul di pipi Asano yang berubah bentuk menjadi semburat warna pink di pipi, rasanya seperti bukan dirinya saja yang ada di dalam mimpinya, jangan-jangan dia kerasukan. Tanpa dia sadari dia meraba-raba bibirnya dan tersenyum, rasa lembut bibir Karma rupanya masih membekas. #udah dech Asano ga usah denial dan jadi tsundere.

Asano yang hampir telat ke sekolah gegara kepikiran mimpi semalam cepat-cepat makan, ganti baju paling kece terus cipika-cipiki sama ayah "tercinta", kemudian langsung cabut ke sekolah tanpa ampun. Di sana rupanya dia sudah ditunggu oleh genk-nya yang berjumlah 4 orang mantan top student Kunugigaoka.

Tomoya Seo yang melihat ketua Osis-nya dari kejauhan langsung menyambut dengan berlinangan air mata.

"Asanooo, ini gawat!"

Ngelihat Seo yang meluncur ke arahnya sambil bercucuran ingus dan air mata ngebuat si Asano makin kalut. Biasanya kalau si bibir tebal sudah berkelakukan kayak gitu artinya ada kabar buruk. Tapi Asano tidak mau memperlihatkan sisi "panik" nya dan berlagak sok kul.

"Seo hapus tuch ingus dan air matamu, bikin malu tauk!"

"Ketua, ini gawat!"

"Apanya yang gawat? Kalau mukamu sich iya," Asano menimpali dengan sedikit malas.

"Foto ciumanmu sama si Karma akhirnya beredar luas di sekolah, inih barusan aku dapat BBM berantai, ada fotomu loh!" Si Seo mengeluarkan phone-nya dari dalam saku, pencat-pencit, dan alhasil keluar tuch foto kecelakaan "ciuman" antara dirinya dan Karma di tengah-tengah lapangan sepak bola.

Ngelihat hasil jepretan para fujoshi sekolah yang ada di phone Seo bikin Asano mendelik. Sontak Asano ngerebut dan ngebanting itu handphone ke tanah, Seo-pun mencak-mencak nyesel ngapa pula harus nunjukin ke Asano. Tapi apa daya, dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Sekarang kalian harus woro-woro (pengumuman) ke seluruh sekolah, siapapun yang ketahuan kedapatan ntuh foto haram, hp langsung buang, bikin malu nama Kunugigaoka saja" Asano dengan seenaknya main perintah mentang-mentang ketua Osis, mana minta yang ketahuan hp langsung buang lagi #Emang hp nenek moyangnya

"Oke-oke aja sich kita woro-woro ke seluruh sekolah, tapi ada 1 masalah," sekarang giliran Teppei Araki yang sok jenius ikut bicara.

"Apa masalahnya?" Tanya Asano heran.

"Kita hanya bisa woro-woro sama anak-anak kelas A sampai D yang ada di gedung utama. Kalau kelas End ga kebagian Toa soalnya *maksudnya speaker. Jadi harus ada yang sukarela naik gunung ke sana buat woro-woro pengumuman dari Ketua Osis tercinta."

"Aku! Aku! Aku aja yang naik gunung ke sana!" Ren Sakakibara sudah tunjuk-tunjuk jari buat sukarela ngeberitahu kelas End dengan harapan ketemu dewi cinta Yukiko Kanzaki. Itu sich maunya sebelum Asano memberikan death glare ke arahnya yang ngebikin si rambut Mohawk langsung mules.

Asano-pun berdeham tatkala Ia memberikan perintah absolute-nya dengan rasa penuh sok tanggung jawab. #padahal niat sudah terbaca

"Ehem, sebagai ketua Osis, aku mana tega membiarkan anak buah susah-susah naik gunung hanya untuk memberitahu kelas E yang gak berharga. Jadi sebagai ketua yang bertanggung jawab aku saja yang memberitahu mereka."

 _Asano nggak usah tsundere gitu dech, kita sudah paham niatmu_

Genk Asano tak membiarkan suara hati mereka di dengar sang ketua Osis. Tapi ya sudahlah, sebagai anak buah harus nurut, padahal Sakaki menangis pula dalam hati karena rencananya untuk bertemu gadis pujaan telah surut.

"Oke, bel masuk sudah bunyi, tuch," Asano langsung berjalan melewati genk-nya dan saat dia sudah masuk ke dalam kelas lalu duduk manis. Teman-temannya yang lain ngeri ngelihat Asano tiba-tiba cengengesan tak jelas. Yang tahu alasan dari cengirannya hanya dia, genk-nya, dan Tuhan yang tahu. *tapi author juga tahu lohhhh Asano "niatttt" mu #dilempar sandal

.

.

.

Sementara itu di kelas 3E…

Karma tiba-tiba bersin, padahal dia merasa tidak sakit apa-apa tapi bulu kuduknya tiba-tiba merinding. Oh, rupanya si Koro-sensei dari tadi niup-niup leher Karma dari belakang.

"Nurufufufufu, Karma-kun, jangan melamun di kelas saja ya, perhatikan pelajaran."

Hari ini Koro-sensei sedang mengajar anak-anak kelas 3E secara kilat, dan lagi-lagi Karma tidak memperhatikan pelajaran. Sebenarnya ada yang dipusingkan Karma akhir-akhir ini, selidik punya selidik "kecelakaan" yang melibatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Asano agak sedikit membuatnya "syok". Kenapa syok? Soalnya dia nggak pernah nyangka jegalan mautnya ngebuat Asano jatuh dan nyipok dirinya. Padahal niat awal cuman ingin ngerebut bola, suwer tekewerkewer! Karma berani sumpah demi tentakelnya Koro-sensei.

"Karma, ngelamunin apa hayoooo? Pasti cewek, ya?!" Maehara sang playboy mulai berulah di kelas.

"Bukanlahhhhh….," sekarang giliran Nagisa yang ikut nimbrung ngegodain Karma, seakan-akan dia bisa membaca pikiran teman dekatnya.

"Memang apa kalau bukan?" Okajima si muka mesum ikut menimpali.

"Masa kalian nggak tahuuuu?" Giliran gadis-gadis kelas E cekikikan nggak jelas. "Itutuh yang lagi jadi "Hot Topic" seisi sekolah, fotonya aja sudah beredar sampai Detik dot com."

Tanpa ba-bi-bu dan dengan PD-nya Ritsu mengubah tampilan layarnya dengan "foto kejadian" yang diambil langsung dari TKP, "Maksudnya ini toh?"

Karma menghela nafas hampir jadi gila digodain seisi kelas apalagi setelah diberi penampakkan foto haram tersebut, untung dia bukan tipe pemuda yang suka membawa dendam, jadi masih bisa cooling down.

"Nurufufufufu, aku ikut-ikutan nyebarin itu loh ke seluruh sekolah dengan kecepatan 20 mach."

Karma bersumpah akan menjamin kematian sensei-nya secara menyakitkan sangking dendamnya. Untung, Koro-sensei langsung cepat-cepat kabur dari samping Karma.

"Ck, dengar ya, aku sama sekali tidak memusingkan hal sepele macam itu," Karma berkata bohong.

"Oh, ya? Itu ciuman pertama-mu bukan?" Lagi-lagi Maehara berusaha menyelidiki.

Karma diam sepersekian detik sebelum ngejawab pertanyaan Maehara.

"Bukan."

"Astaga, jangan-jangan sebelumnya beneran sudah ciuman sama Nagisa? Aku pikir kalian hanya tem…"

Maehara ditimpuk Nagisa pakai notes kecilnya tepat di kepala.

"Enak saja, Karma kecil kan dulu suka cium-cium neneknya," Nagisa memberi penjelasan karena takut disangka yang enggak-enggak sama seisi kelas.

Kalau Nagisa bukan teman dekat Karma, dia pasti sudah dicekik karena buka-buka aib orang. Mendengar penjelasan Nagisa, Karma langsung angkat kaki pura-pura mau ke kamar mandi, daripada menderita godaan teman-temannya yang semakin menjadi-jadi. #kabuurrr tuchhh

Di kamar mandi Karma mengunci diri di toilet, dahinya diletakkan di pintu dan lagi-lagi menghela napas. Ada semburat warna pink di pipinya karena mengingat kejadian tubrukan bibir antara dirinya dengan sang rival.

"Sial."

Rupa-rupanya Asano Gakushuu jadi ciuman pertama Karma.

.

.

.

Akhirnya bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, anak-anak kelas E siap pulang ke rumah masing-masing setelah menyanyikan lagu sayonara sambil tepuk tangan. Tetapi Karma dari tadi malah nggak balik-balik dari toilet.

"Salahmu, Nagisa," kata Maehara tiba-tiba mendekati Nagisa yang lagi beres-beres. "Si Karma pasti ngambek tuch nggak mau ngomong lagi."

"Kenapa salahku," Nagisa tidak terima dipersalahkan.

"Kamu sich, sembarangan buka-buka aib orang. Aku saja nggak pernah buka-buka aib Isogai sebagai teman dekat kalau dia suka xxx-an sama aku."

"Kamu kannn yang mula…," sebelum Nagisa sempat menyelesaikan bantahannya. Tiba-tiba Isogai yang baru dibuka aib-nya oleh Maehara tetapi tidak sadar, teriak-teriak di dekat jendela kelas.

"Apaan sich Isogai, teriak-teriak nggak jelas!" Kaede Kayano memarahi si ikemen sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada.

"Eh, eh, ada tamu tak diundang, pulang tak diantar," sahut Isogai sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah luar jendela.

Sontak seisi ruangan langsung berjalan dan menengok ke arah jendela. Di tengah lapangan terlihat Asano Gakushuu berjalan sendirian dengan tampang sok kul menuju ke arah kelas mereka.

"Astaga, Asano mau ngapelin Karm…!"

Kepala Maehara langsung kena timpuk Nagisa dari belakang.

"Ini gawat, jangan sampai dia ketemu si Karma, bisa kiamat," sahut Isogai menyarankan.

"Ya sudah, sebelum Karma pulang dari semedi-nya di toilet, usahakan kita usir Asano cepat-cepat. Setuja teman-teman?" saran Sugino yang sontak langsung disambung kompak sama anak-anak kelas 3E yang lain.

"SETUJUUUU!"

Tanpa diketahui yang lain, Karma sebetulnya sudah berdiri di belakang.

.

.

.

 **Note** : Astaga nggak nyangka author bisa nulis sampai 7 halaman XD dan kayaknya nich ff lama-lama author buat jadi rated-M #ups.

Ya sudah, ditunggu reviewnya byar author makin semangat nulis, arigatou buat semua yang sudah ngereview chapter 1 :)

Salam banting,

Chenchuuu


	3. Chapter 3

Author akhirnya balek setelah beberapa lama hiatus dari update AsaKaru ini, maklum banyak "hal" yang harus diselesaikan *uhuk

Sebentar lagi anime Ansatsu akan berakhir, padahal author berharap akan ada lagi AsaKaru moment, author sedih #hiks

Ya sudah daripada nanti ditabok lagi sama pembaca gara-gara kebanyakan curhat, langsung ajah dibaca, capcus X3

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** sayang oh sayang, assassination classroom beserta karakter di dalamnya bukan milik author, kalau iya semua chara yang ada disana bisa "jeruk makan jeruk" #ups

.

 **Summary** : Asano benci banget sama si Karma yang sudah ngalahin dia berulang-ulang, sampai ada "kecelakaan" yang ngebikin Asano malu gegara Karma, kebawak-bawak mimpi pula, dan hal itu merubah perasaan Asano ke Karma.

.

.

.

Ponsel Isogai tiba-tiba bergetar mantap dalam mode silent di saku belakang celananya, menandakan ada kiriman message yang harus segera dibaca.

"Ah…ah…", lengking Isogai karena kaget mendadak ada getaran nikmat di area pantatnya.

Otomatis semua anak-anak kelas End yang lagi berkerumun dekat jendela menengokkan wajah dan menatap curiga pada cowok berwajah ikemen itu.

"Stttt….Isogai, please dech, aku belum ngapa-ngapain kamu, kok!" sambar Maehara seenak jidat saat mendengar lengkingan sexy "sahabat baiknya" yang berdiri tepat disampingnya.

"Sialan kamu Maehara! Aku kaget karena ponselku tiba-tiba bergetar tauk! Ada message!"

"Oh, sorry, bro…habis lengkinganmu barusan mirip banget kalau aku lagi anu-anuin kam…", Maehara langsung tutup mulut saat Isogai mendelik ke arahnya. Cepat-cepatlah ia mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Errr, jadi ada message apa, bro?"

Isogai menghela napas karena tak tahan melihat kelakuan si playboy, dia langsung cepat-cepat mengambil ponsel yang ada disakunya dan melihat message yang barusan dikirimkan.

"Oiiii! aku dapet message penting, nich, teman-teman! Kalian pasti nggak akan percaya," Isogai rupanya dapat message dari temannya yang ada di kelas 3A. Walaupun dia sekarang ada di kelas 3E, begini-begini Isogai tetap "keep in touch"-lah sama beberapa temannya dulu di kelas yang "katanya" paling oke itu.

Otomatis anak-anak kelas End langsung mengerubungi Isogai, kecuali si Karma yang daritadi diam saja dan menatap ke arah jendela, dilihatnya Asano sedang menuju ke arah kelas mereka.

 _Mau apa si bre*gs*k itu ke sini?_

Itutuh suara hati Karma yang penasaran kenapa si anak ketua dewan berani banget nyamperin kelas End sendirian dan terlihat tidak bersama genk-nya. #bilang aja galau Karma mau diapelin si doi #plak

.

.

 **Isi message Isogai** :

* * *

Iso-chan! Gimana kabarmu? Aku kangen banget sama wajah ikemenmu!

* * *

"Kamu bilang ini penting? Yang benar saja, mau pamer, ya?!" Teriak Terasaka tepat di kuping si ikemen.

"Idiot! Baca dulu lanjutannya tau!" Timpal Isogai sedikit emosi sama si badan gedhe.

Lanjutttt...

* * *

Iso-chan, dengar-dengar ketua osis mau mampir ke kelasmu, ya? Dia habis melakukan operasi penggeledahan ponsel dan tas besar-besaran tadi di gedung utama. Katanya siapa yang kedapatan "foto nista" waktu kejadian festival olahraga beberapa waktu lalu akan kena hukuman "sadis".

* * *

Setelah membaca message dari "teman" Isogai, otomatis anak-anak kelas End pasang tampang sweat.

"Ini gawat teman-teman! Pasti si Asano mau melakukan penggeledahan juga di kelas kita, duh kenapa harus dia, sich!" Teriak Okajima frustasi, rupa-rupanya dia bukan kesal kalau ketahuan kedapatan foto nista ciuman antara Karma dengan Asano, tetapi seisi kelas End juga sudah tahu kalau si muka mesum itu suka bawa banyak koleksi majalah "ehem-ehem"-nya untuk dipamerkan. #khususnya ke Koro-sensei

"Oke, sekarang sebelum Asano sampai di sini, kita keluarkan semua barang-barang yang sekiranya "berbahaya" kalau ketahuan. Dan…", Nagisa melirik ke arah Karma yang daritadi masih diam saja dan pura-pura pasang tampang tak peduli seperti biasanya, dirinya takut menyinggung sahabat baiknya itu.

"Dan…jangan lupa hapus semua foto-foto "kejadian" di ponsel kalian".

"Khususnya buat para cewek, tuch!" Teriak Maehara yang langsung mendapat death glare dari para fujoshi kelas 3E.

"Ano, kita perlu bilang ke Karasuma-sensei, nggak nich?" Tanya Kayano sambil angkat tangan.

"Tadi aku lihat Karasuma-sensei dipaksa pergi kencan sama Bitch-sensei saat aku keluar dari toilet," celetuk Karma malas. Akhirnya si tokoh utama permasalahan angkat bicara.

"Ohhh…," kata anak-anak kelas End kompak, lalu langsung diam karena tau Karma lagi bete berat.

Terlihat semua anak kelas End sekarang sedang sibuk menyingkirkan barang-barang bukti hasil perbuatan nista mereka, kecuali Karma yang lagi duduk di kursinya sambil nyedot jus stroberi dan menatap teman-temannya. Satu tangannya digunakan untuk menopang wajah malasnya.

"Err, kamu nggak beres-beres, Karma-kun?" Tanya Nagisa yang sedari tadi cemas melihat sahabat baiknya itu.

"Untuk apa? Aku tak punya barang-barang berbahaya atau…," Karma melirik tajam ke arah Nagisa saat dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Foto nista yang aku simpan kok. Isi tasku hanya penuh dengan jus stroberi."

"Ohh, iyaya, hahahahaha," kata Nagisa sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Oiii, Nagisa sini bantu kita menyembunyikan Ritsu!"

Nagisa mumpung ada kesempatan langsung cepat-cepat kabur dari Karma dan meninggalkan momen awkward tersebut. #di situ kadang saya merasa sedih

.

.

.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian akhirnya si Asano sudah berdiri di hadapan semua anak kelas End yang lagi duduk manis ditempatnya masing-masing. Dia menatap semua wajah anak kelas End yang lagi nervous mulai dari bangku nomer 2. Kok dari nomer 2? Ya iyalah mana berani dia natap orang yang duduk di bangku nomer satu, hatinya langsung doki-doki soalnya. Yang duduk di bangku tersebut malah menatap ke arah luar jendela. #cieh sama doki-dokinya #author ditimpuk Karma

"Mau ngapain kamu ke sini?" Maehara coba pasang muka sangar ke arah Ketua Osis SMP Kunugigaoka.

Asano tersenyum mengejek, namun diam-diam mengarahkan pandangannya ke Karma yang duduk di barisan paling belakang. Tiba-tiba pipinya memerah, dia tidak berani lagi memandang ke arah Karma.

 _Sial kenapa hatiku doki-doki!_ #kokoro Asano mulai lelah dengan denial soalnya

"Aku ke sini tidak mau buang-buang waktu lama tau. Aku mau menyampaikan sesuatu sebagai Ketua Osis," jawab Asano seperti biasa dengan wajah sok kul nan serius.

"Oh, ya? Mau menyampaikan apa memangnya?" Tanya Isogai sebagai Ketua Kelas.

"Mana wali kelasmu?"

"Sedang tidak ada di tempat!" sahut Nagisa cepat.

"Nurufufufu, ada apa ini?" tiba-tiba Koro-sensei muncul di kelas dengan penyamaran hidung palsunya yang langsung bikin anak-anak kelas End megap-megap. Bisa-bisanya Koro-sensei nekat keluar, meski tentakel-tentakel kuningnya sudah disembunyikan tetap saja kan sapa tahu bisa ketahuan.

"Jadi kau wali kelas 3E?" Asano menatap Koro-sensei dari atas ke bawah. Yang ditatap malah menyeringai dan memperlihatkan gigi-gigi tajamnya.

"Nurufufufu, Asano-kun, mau menyampaikan sesuatu katanya?"

Asano langsung melirik ke arah anak-anak kelas End.

"Cuma mau bilang kalau mulai sekarang peredaran foto-foto "tidak lazim" diharamkan di sekolah. Kalau ada yang ketahuan menyimpan langsung akan dihukum dan sekarang aku mau melakukan penggeledahan untuk melihat siapa-siapa yang kedapatan," kata Asano cepat.

"Bisa lebih jelas maksudnya foto-foto tidak lazim itu apa?" akhirnya Karma angkat bicara yang langsung bikin Asano keringat dingin, di satu sisi merasa tertantang. Otomatis anak-anak kelas End memutar kepala mereka ke arah yang barusan berbicara dengan wajah tidak percaya.

"Oh, mau kuperjelas lebih detail, Karma-kun?"

"Silahkan saja, lagipula kau tidak perlu minta ijin siapapun untuk menjelaskan foto apa yang dimaksud, kan? Kami juga belum paham maksudmu," kata Karma menyeringai.

Anak-anak kelas 3E yang lain langsung pasang tampang _sweat_ mendengar omongan Asano dan Karma.

 _Tuch, kan yang kita takutkan kejadian. Siap-siap perang dunia tiga._ #suara hati para cowok kelas End

 _Tidak ini adegan paradise_! #suara hati para gadis kelas End

"Sayangnya aku tidak punya foto-nya, Karma-kun. Susah memberikan penjelasan kalau tidak ada gambarnya langsung," kata Asano yang ikutan menyeringai balik. "Tapiiii….."

Tiba-tiba Asano berjalan menuju ke bangku Karma dan membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah si rambut merah, alhasil wajahnya amat dekat dan hidungnya tinggal 5 cm dari hidung Karma.

"Aku bisa mengulang kembali apa yang ada di dalam foto. Itupun kalau kau mau."

Maehara sudah menutup wajahnya dengan dua tangan, tapi diam-diam satu matanya mengintip dari balik jari-jarinya untuk melihat adegan yang bisa bikin hati para fujoshi langsung leleh. Mereka berdua berpandangan tanpa berkedip selama sepersekian detik saling menantang sebelum Asano menyeringai, membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan lagi ke depan kelas #dalam hati keduanya berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak memperlihatkan semburat warna pink

"Jadi aku akan memulai penggeledahannya sekarang, ini perintah. Letakkan tas dan juga ponsel kalian sekarang di meja!"

Anak-anak kelas End terpaksa menuruti omongan ketua Osis. Penggeledahan berlangsung cepat, dengan uletnya Asano menggerayangi tas tiap murid kelas End mulai dari bangku depan. Untung mereka sudah menyingkirkan semua barang berbahaya, termasuk peralatan misi rahasia pembunuhan wali kelas tercinta. Dannn, akhirnya tiba giliran tas Karma yang digeledah.

Asano dengan cekatan mengambil tas Karma dan mengeluarkan isinya, langsung dech minuman kotak jus stroberi cap kuda liar kesukaan Karma tumpah ruah di atas meja.

"Hati-hati donk, nanti minuman kotaknya pecah," celetuk Karma tidak terima jus kesayangannya bergelimpangan kemana-mana.

"Tenang saja, kalau pecah, bibirku masih menyimpan rasa manis stroberi darimu langsung untuk kau kecup," kata Asano jahil.

 _Sial benar ini orang. Mulutnya memang sadis._

"Tidak, terima kasih atas tawarannya," balas Karma memaksakan diri untuk tetap santai mendengar ucapan sang rival sambil menambahkan, "Ranking 2". Mendengar dua kata terakhir dari Karma langsung Asano pasang wajah sinis.

 _Hebat juga kau Karma_.

"Mana ponselmu?"

"Tak ada apa-apa di ponselku."

"Oh ya? Ini perintah dari aku sang ketua Osis, semua ponsel siswa harus digeledah".

"Kau stalker, ya?" Kata Karma dingin.

"Bisa jadi," balas Asano yang tidak mau kalah. "Kalau memang tidak ada apa-apa pasti kau berani kan menyerahkan ponselmu padaku? Atau jangan-jangan…."

Karma langsung cepat-cepat mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membantingnya ke meja.

"Silahkan kau geledah, ketua Osis yang terhormat," kata Karma sarkastik.

"Dengan senang hati," kata Asano sambil mengambil ponsel Karma dan menggeledah isinya.

 _Syukurlah tidak ada message cinta-cintaan_

Suara hati Asano kegirangan saat dia membuka semua isi message Karma, jari-jemarinya bergerak lincah pencet sana-sini untuk memastikan si "target cinta" tidak memiliki hubungan khusus dengan siapa-siapa.

"Sudah jelas, kan? Tidak ada apa-apa di ponselku dan sekarang aku mau minta balik," kata Karma sambil menjulurkan tangannya meminta Asano mengembalikan barang pribadi miliknya. Tetapi Asano tidak segera mengembalikan ponsel milik Karma, malahan dia sekarang sedang bergeming tak percaya sambil menatap layar ponsel si pemuda berambut merah tersebut.

"Oiii, kembalikan….!" Kata Karma, dirinya mulai sebal.

"Wah, wah, apa-apaan ini?" Kata Asano sambil menunjukkan layar ponsel Karma tepat ke wajah sang pemilik. Karma mendelik melihat gambar yang ada di ponsel pribadinya itu. Di layar terpampang nyata foto "kecelakaan" ciuman mereka berdua di tengah lapangan sepak bola.

"Wah, sepertinya harus ada yang dihukum..., Karma-kun," kata Asano.

"Siapa yang...," Karma menatap layar ponsel miliknya sendiri dengan mata terbelalak dan di sudut kelas terlihat wajah Koro-sensei menyeringai dengan lebarnya ke arah Karma.

"Nurufufufufu".

.

.

.

 **Note** : Yooo, rencana awal update seminggu sekali, tapi gagal, jadi harap dimaklumi.

Ohya saat ini author juga lagi senang sama fandom Owari no Seraph #I'm MikaYuu shipper *whisper*. Berharap ada author-author di ffn yang mau meramaikan pairing itu #maksa.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Ditunggu review untuk chapter ini biar author makin semangat nulis!

Salam banting,

Chenchuuu


	4. Chapter 4

Hiks, akhirnya anime Ansatsu sudah berakhir, tetapi kecintaan author terhadap AsaKaru takkan berakhir #maafauthorlagilebay

Ya sudah langsung ajah dibaca, daripada author nanti dicipokin pembaca tengah malam begini.

.

.

Ini cerita boyxboy, yang ga suka jangan baca, resiko ditanggung sendiri.

BEWARE…cerita chapter empat ini ada pijatan plus…plus… #uknowwhatimean

 **Disclaimer** : Sayang oh sayang, Asano Gakushuu beserta Karma dan juga karakter Assassination Classroom lainnya bukan milik author. Meski author yakin Karma itu milik Asano #ups

 **Summary** : Asano benci banget sama si Karma yang sudah ngalahin dia berulang-ulang, sampai ada "kecelakaan" yang ngebikin Asano malu gegara Karma, kebawak-bawak mimpi pula, dan hal itu merubah perasaan Asano ke Karma.

.

.

.

Di sudut ruangan kelas End yang sudah sepi dan kosong, terlihat sekelebat bayangan yang bukan hantu sedang duduk di pojokan dengan napas memburu. Suasana yang gelap membuat penampakan bayangan itu semakin menyeramkan para pembaca. #maaf ini tiba-tiba kok horor *author garuk kepala

"Nurufufufu…"

Oh, rupanya itu Koro-sensei yang sedang membaca majalah edisi spesial "ehem-ehem" super M-scene yang baru saja dia dapatkan sebagai hadiah dari para fujoshi kelas 3E.

"Sensei, betul-betul kejam, ya…"

Rupanya Koro-sensei tidak sendirian, Ritsu juga masih terinstal di pojokan kelas tak habis pikir melihat kelakuan mesam mesem sensei-nya yang sedang membaca majalah "super mesum". Air liur Koro-sensei tak henti-hentinya mengalir dan bertambah seiring dia membalikkan lembar demi lembar halaman majalah itu dari awal sampai akhir. Wajahnya tiba-tiba meledak kemerahan saat sampai ke halaman terakhir yang menampakkan adegan " _not suitable for underage_ ".

"Melihat majalah seperti ini memang mengasyikkan, apalagi kalau gratis, nurufufufu…"

"Sensei, betul-betul kejam ya…," kembali Ritsu mengulang ucapannya. "Rela mengorbankan harga diri ace kelas 3E demi satu majalah Mai-chan".

"Nurufufufu, ini bukan sembarang majalah, Ritsu-san," Koro-sensei langsung pamer majalah mesumnya tepat ke depan layar si cewek 2D. "Harganya lebih dari sebulan gaji sensei! Dan uang sensei tinggal 5 yen jadi sensei tak berdaya!" Koro-sensei pura-pura nangis sambil menutup mukanya pake tentakel, berharap sang murid terperdaya.

Oh, jadi rupanya begini kejadiannya: Para fujoshi kelas 3E sengaja mengiming-imingi sensei mereka yang super mesum dengan majalah "21 tahun ke atas" kalau kalau Koro-sensei berhasil menjebak Karma agar dia mendapatkan hukuman "rahasia" dan "super sadis" dari sang ketua Osis.

Awalnya Koro-sensei menolak, tapi kemesumannya lebih kuat daripada imannya. Meski awalnya mau sok suci ternyata Koro-sensei kalah setelah ditunjukin halaman pertama majalah gravure yang dibawa Nakamura.

"Nurufufufu, Ritsu-san…"

"Iya, sensei?"

"Terima kasih sudah melancarkan ideku dengan menge- _hack_ hape Karma dan memasukkan foto "nista" tersebut ke hapenya."

Mendengar ucapan sang sensei, Ritsu tertawa kecil sambil mengedipkan mata.

"Tak usah berterima kasih, sensei. Aku kan wakil ketua fujoshi kelas 3E."

.

.

.

Datanglah hari Senin yang cerah dibuktikan dengan sinar matahari yang bersinar terang dan Hamtaro yang keluar untuk mencari biji bunga matahari. Tetapi, tidak bagi seorang pria muda berambut merah yang sekarang sedang berdiri di depan pintu ruangan osis gedung utama SMP Kunugigaoka.

Hari ini adalah hari di mana Karma "terpaksa" menerima hukuman akibat kedapatan foto "nista" yang Karma tak tahu pasti bagaimana bisa ada di hapenya. Masak iya seorang Karma yang level tsunderenya _overdosis_ menyimpan foto semacam itu di hape, ditambah lagi foto tersebut tersimpan di folder "haram".

Pikiran Karma langsung mules mengira-ngira hukuman apa yang akan diberikan si br*ngsek Asano itu kepadanya. Karma tak pernah menyangka akan menghadapi suatu hal yang lebih berat daripada soal matematika dalam hidupnya. Sambil menghela napas, Karma memutar pegangan pintu ruangan osis sedari mempersiapkan mental #persiapan mental kalau Asano meminang sepertinya #plak

Tetapi sebelum dia sempat membuka pintu, pintunya malah sudah menjeblak terbuka dan tampaklah Ren Sakakibara yang sama-sama kaget melihat Karma nampang di depannya. Selama 2 detik mereka diam berhadap-hadapan sebelum Karma inisiatif bicara duluan.

"Aku ke sini mau ketemu ketua kalian, kaitannya dengan foto hasil penggeledahan minggu kemarin," celetuk Karma datar.

Entah mengapa Ren diam saja, tiba-tiba kedua tangannya diletakkan di bahu kanan kiri Karma. Mendadak si Mohawk pasang tampang cengeng sambil memandang Karma, matanya berlinang dan hatinya berteriak.

 _Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada keperawananmu, Karma…_

Sambil menghela napas, Ren meninggalkan Karma yang mukanya terbengang-bengong melihat kelakuan anak buah Asano itu.

"Huh, ketua dan anak buah sama-sama tidak jelas kelakuannya…"

Karma pun akhirnya menginjakkan kaki ke ruangan Osis dan terlihat Asano sedang duduk di balik meja, satu tangan menopang wajah dan tersenyum sinis melihat kedatangan "target hukumannya" alias Karma.

"Oh, ace 3E sudah datang untuk menerima hukuman rupanya…"

Karma dengan pedenya melangkah mendekati Asano setelah menutup pintu dan berdiri di depannya, wajahnya dipaksakan untuk terlihat malas, meski hatinya parno nggak karuan.

 _Tuhan, please jangan biarkan dia ngapa-ngapain aku! Aku masih underage!_ #Karma kalau kau ngomong gitu author jadi ikut berdosa, loh…

"Mana murid yang lain?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Yang menerima hukuman bukan aku saja, kan, pastinya?"

"Ohhh, mereka sudah menyelesaikan hukuman daritadi. Salah sendiri kelasmu ada di atas gunung, jadi lama kan sampai ke sini," dengan lihainya Asano menjawab pertanyaan Karma.

"Aku tak percaya…"

"Memangnya aku peduli? Atau…," tiba-tiba Asano berdiri dan membawa wajahnya tepat di depan wajah Karma, hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. #untung Asano sudah bertapa pengendalian diri hari Minggu kemarin kalau tidak dia sudah menerjang Karma dengan napsu membabi buta

"Kau takut berduaan saja denganku, eh?"

"Ap…apa? Bodoh, mana mungkin!" Karma memalingkan wajahnya berusaha menyembunyikan semburat pink yang nyaris bisa dilihat Asano.

Asano tertawa kecil dan duduk kembali di kursinya. Hatinya kegirangan sukses menggoda Karma, "Jangan khawatir Karma, aku nggak akan ngapa-ngapain kamu, kok."

 _Awas saja kamu ngapa-ngapain aku, aku tendang anumu nanti_

Suara hati Karma dongkol setelah digoda sang ketua Osis. #cieh belum apa-apa sudah berpikir ke anu-nya Asano #ditonjok Karma

"Lalu, apa hukumannya, ranking 2?"

Berusaha cuek dengan balasan jadul dari Karma, Asano mengulurkan lembaran kertas kosong ke tangan Karma.

"Hukumannya mudah, sekarang kamu tulis apa yang aku perintahkan."

"Hanya itu?" Karma nyaris terjungkal tidak percaya.

"Oh, kamu mau lebih?" kata Asano berucap _sexy_.

"Ti..tidak!"

"Sekarang kamu duduk di sana dan tulis 100 kali di kertas ini: "Aku bukan homo".

"Apa?! Kenapa aku harus nulis begituan?!"

"Habisnya kau simpan foto kita berdua ciuman, bukan? Aku curiga kau homo."

Kalau yang dihadapannya bukan anak ketua dewan, ide Karma untuk menendang anunya Asano bakal kesampaian.

 _Sabar…sabar…Karma…lakukan hukuman ini dan 15 menit lagi kau bisa bebas_

Karma membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan duduk di sofa, sambil membanting kertas yang diberikan Asano ke atas meja dia pun mulai menulis kesetanan.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di kelas 3E…

"Aku khawatir nasib Karma gimana. Menurutmu hukuman apa yang akan diberikan Asano, Isogai?"

Rupanya anak-anak kelas End belum pada pulang seusai pelajaran berakhir, sekarang mereka malah nongkrong di dalam kelas membicarakan nasib Karma yang tak jelas.

"Entahlah, hanya Tuhan *dan author* yang tahu, Mae. Menurutmu gimana, Nagisa?"

"Aku juga tak tahulah…, aku kan bukan peramal."

"Kupikir kau tahu, kau kan dekat dengan Karma jadi bisa telepati berdua."

"Jangan ngawur Isogai, aku masih manusia. Bukan alien"

"Nurufufufufufufu….," itu bukan tawa Koro-sensei melainkan Nakamura, ketua PFE (Perserikatan Fujoshi End class) paling mesum yang pernah ada.

"Kita bisa menebak apa yang sudah dilakukan Asano ke ace 3E kita tercinta saat dia muncul nanti, nurufufufufu." Kok tawa Nakamura mirip Koro-sensei, ya? Soalnya level kemesuman cewek satu ini sudah hampir setara Koro-sensei, jadinya tertular.

"Kok bisa?" Tanya Maehara bingung.

"Yah, lihat saja nanti kalau Karma muncul dan berjalan timpang," kedip Nakamura sambil melambai pergi yang dibalas muka bingung Maehara dan "entah mengapa" muka merah Isogai.

"Eh, eh, Isogai, memang kenapa kalau Karma berjalan timpang?"

"Bo..bodoh! Kau yang sering melakukan "itu" ke aku, bisa-bisanya tanya!"

"Hah, memang aku lakukan apa? Apa hubungannya dengan Karma?"

"Berisik..! Aku pulang!" Isogai yang malu langsung angkat tas dan pulang ngambek karena sobatnya terlalu idiot.

"Hey…hey…Nagisa…kau ta.."

"Diamlah Maehara".

.

.

.

Balik ke ruangan osis…

Akhirnya Karma sudah sampai ke nomer 99, dirinya tersenyum puas saat hampir menyelesaikan kalimat homo-homoan yang keseratus.

 _Kalau begini, aku dapat menyelesaikannya tepat 15 menit, yes!_

Karma yang asyik menatap lembaran kertas di meja tak menyadari Asano sudah tidak duduk di kursinya dan terlihat berjalan diam-diam mendekati Karma dari belakang, laluuu….

KLIK…

"Ap…Apaa…yang kau lakukan br*ngsek!"

Tangan Karma mendadak diborgol Asano, Karma yang terlalu fokus menulis tidak sadar bahwa Asano sembunyi-sembunyi berjalan mendekati Karma dari belakang sambil membawa borgol berantai panjang yang dia beli dari satpam depan sekolah. Dann….Asano pun sukses memborgol tangan kanan mangsanya ke sofa.

"Kau gila! Lepaskan sekarang!" Karma berkutat berusaha menarik borgol tersebut lepas dengan tangan kirinya.

"Ogah, ah. Kau sudah susah payah aku tangkap, masa aku lepas? Paling nggak aku mau mencicipimu sedikit, Karma-kun", timpal Asano mesum sambil membasahi bibirnya dan menatap bibir merah Karma yang sangat aduhai.

"Ma..Mauu..maumu apa, heh?!"

"Aku mau memakanmu Kar-ma-kun".

Asano secara liar menjambak rambut belakang Karma alhasil lehernya yang putih bersih seperti susu terekspos siap disantap. Melihat hal itu Asano makin bernapsu, sia-sialah sudah tapa pengendalian dirinya kemarin Minggu.

"Ugh!" Karma tak berdaya menahan sakit jambakan Asano. Dia berusaha menonjok muka Asano dengan tangan kirinya yang masih bebas. Sayang, Asano dengan lihainya mengelak dari tonjokan Karma dan malah berhasil mencengkeram tangan kirinya.

"Kau memang nakal, Karma-kun. Itulah sebabnya aku harus menghukummu…"

Dengan senyuman menyeringai Asano mengeluarkan borgol berantai panjang yang lain dari sakunya dan memborgol tangan kiri Karma yang kali ini dia borgolkan sendiri ke tangan kanannya. # jangan tanya author gimana nyimpannya, anggap saja kantong ajaib Doraemon

"Dengan begini, kau tak akan bisa lari dariku walau ada gempa sekalipun, Karma-kun", Asano mendesis _sexy_ di telinga Karma yang membuat muka si rambut merah sebelas dua belas sama buah tomat.

"Aku moohonn Asano, jangan aniaya aku, aku masih ingin jadi jejaka!"

"Aku tak peduli".

"Rasaku nggak enak!"

"Aku suka kok sama stroberi, itu rasamu, kan, Karma?"

Karma kehabisan akal untuk menghindari si ketua Osis yang siap melakukan perbuatan nista terhadap tubuhnya.

"Rasaku memang susu stroberi, tapi aku sudah kadaluwarsa, nanti kamu bisa sakit perut kalau memaka…ummmm!"

Tak peduli ucapan Karma, Asano pun langsung nyipok bibir lembut Karma dan melumatnya dengan cekatan seperti sudah berpengalaman, satu tangannya memegangi dagu untuk menahan Karma agar dia tidak mengelak. Tubuh Karma mendadak lunglai tak berdaya merasakan bibirnya dilumat cowok durjana itu, matanya terbelalak karena syok. Asano melumat bibir Karma tak henti, dia berniat mau mencicipi kelembutan daging merah itu sampai puas sebelum maju ke level berikutnya. #kayak maen game aja wow

Lumat…jilat..lumat…dan jilat…Karma hanya bisa pasrah bibirnya dikonsumsi Asano, dengan kedua tangan terborgol dan mata yang tertutup, dia takut kalau kalau dia mulai menikmati semuanya ini. Asano menggigit bibir bawah Karma untuk mendapatkan akses masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ugh!" Karma merintih sakit karena bibirnya berdarah telah digigit, otomatis dia membuka mulutnya sambil mengerang.

Asano tersenyum tipis melihat erangan "imut-imut" tersebut dan langsung menginvasi mulut Karma dari kanan ke kiri dan dari pojok atas ke pojok bawah. Lidah mereka berdua saling beradu dengan panasnya sampai-sampai mulut Karma mengeluarkan saliva yang menetes dari sudut bibir hasil kemenangan dominasi mulut Asano.

"Asa…Asanoo…hentikan…aku tak bisa bernapas…"

Dengan sedikit rasa prihatin, Asano menghentikan ciumannya agar mereka berdua bisa mengambil napas sementara.

Asano tiba-tiba mengusap rambut merah Karma dan tersenyum sayang. Si empunya rambut tak berani memandangnya, wajahnya merah padam mengalahkan warna rambutnya sendiri.

"Kau memang imut, Karma…lihatlah dirimu, berantakan sekali."

"Sa…salah, siapa?! Sudah cukup! Lepaskan aku!"

"Ck…ck…ck…, tidak, aku belum lanjut ke level dua, Karma-kun. Kau tahu kan kalau aku sangat suka…" Asano mendekatkan wajahnya ke Karma, dia diam sebentar memperhatikan wajah sang lawan bicara sebelum berbisik, "Permainan…"

"Ap..apa?!"

"Di _game_ ini ada 2 opsi, Karma-kun. Dan kau yang harus memilih."

"Opsi pertama: kau mau aku mulai dari atas ke bawah atauu….", jari telunjuk Asano mulai meraba bibir Karma yang sudah membengkak akibat ciuman "panas" barusan, kemudian turun sampai ke bagian yang paling "berbahaya".

"Opsi kedua: kau mau aku mulai dari bawah ke atas?"

Lebih baik Karma menghadapi 5 pilihan soal Matematika, ketimbang menjawab pertanyaan otome game-nya Asano yang menentukan kecepatan hilangnya keperjakaan Karma.

"Aku mau kau mati saja."

"Itu tidak ada di pilihan, Karma-kun…"

"Jadi sudah _game over_ , kan? Ijinkan aku pergi!"

"Baru aku mau restart…"

Asano dengan sengaja mencium Karma lagi, tetapi kali ini tangannya mulai turun dan meraba-raba dada Karma. Saat jarinya menggesek tonjolan yang tertutup kain seragam, si iblis merah mengeluarkan erangan manis.

"Ugh! Hentikan…"

Mendengar erangan Karma, Asano menghentikan ciumannya dan malah menggunakan kedua tangan untuk mencubiti bagian sensitif tersebut. Tak puas, si penyuka sepak bola mengoyak kain yang menutupi tonjolan itu. Kali ini, dia menggunakan lidahnya untuk menjilati dua benjolan kecil berwarna pink milik Karma.

"Aku penasaran, apakah ini bisa mengeluarkan susu stroberi jika kuhisap, hmm?"

Asano mulai tak waras, ingin rasanya Karma menimpuk cowok itu dengan batu bata. Tetapi tubuhnya sedang tak sejalan dengan pikirannya. Otaknya ingin membunuh remaja yang saat ini sedang melakukan jilatan melingkar dan menghisap bagian sensitif miliknya, tapi tubuhnya justru menikmati semua hal yang dilakukan Asano, bahkan menginginkan lebih.

"Ah…ah…ahh…," rintihan Karma yang terdengar di telinga Asano membuat kejantanannya menegang. Tetapi Asano tidak ingin segera menuntaskan permainan ini, ia ingin menikmati Karma lebih lagi. Membuatnya malu dan meneriakkan namanya. Benci dan cinta jadi satu di hati Asano, dia membenci Karma yang sudah mengalahkan dirinya berulang-ulang, di satu sisi dia begitu mencintai rival yang merebut ciuman pertamanya. Dan erangan Karma persis seperti yang selama ini ia impikan, begitu menggiurkan.

"Karma-kun, kalau kau mengerang seperti itu nanti ada yang dengar, lo…, kau tak mau kan kita dilihat dalam posisi ini?"

Karma sudah tak peduli lagi dengan perlakuan semena-mena musuh besarnya itu, tubuhnya lunglai tak berdaya dengan tindakan Asano. Tetapi dia masih punya rasa malu, jangan sampai ada orang lain apalagi fujoshi seluruh sekolah melihat mereka dalam keadaan begini. Bukan foto lagi yang akan tersebar, bisa-bisa AsaKaru bokep akan beredar luas dengan 2 versi: bajakan dan original #plak

 _Sialan kau, Asano…_

Karma menggigit lidahnya sampai berdarah agar tak mengeluarkan suara. Asano puas melihat hal tersebut, sepertinya Karma sudah pasrah di-yaoi olehnya.

"Ah, ah, Asano, yaoi aku lagi…" #Karma mulai lebay, author tak sanggup lagi

"Aku tak suka diperintah, Karma-kun bahkan oleh ayahku. Tapi karena kau begitu manis, aku bersedia."

"Lepaskan aku dulu, Asano…tanganku sakit."

"Nanti kau kabur…"

"Aku sudah rela kok dibeginikan dan dibegitukan olehmu."

"Bahkan jika kau kusundul seperti bola sepak?"

"Tergantung kau sundul apaku…"

Asano menyeringai mendengar celotehan cerewet Karma, dia pun melepaskan borgol yang mengikat tangan "calon pacarnya" tersebut. Borgolan Asano meninggalkan bekas merah di tangan Karma, melihat hal tersebut Asano merasa bersalah. Dia tak bermaksud melukai kulit putih nan mulus Karma.

"Maafkan aku, Karma, aku tak bermaksud melukai kulit mulusmu," kata Asano menghela napas yang membuat Karma justru curiga, kenapa mendadak sang durjana berakting seperti Arjuna dan rupanya kecurigaan Karma benar. "Tapii…sebagai gantinya, aku akan memberikan bekas-bekas yang lain…dan yang ini caranya lebih nikmat".

Kejahilan Asano memang tak pernah berakhir, dia mulai cepat menciumi dan menghisap leher putih Karma yang mulus, meninggalkan bekas merah yang Karma tahu tidak akan hilang hanya dalam waktu sehari saja.

"Ugh…," Karma mengerang nikmat. Tak berhenti sampai disitu, tangan Asano turun ke bawah dan meremas pantat empuk Karma sembari bibir dan lidahnya terus menjilat, mengisap, dan bermain dari atas, kemudian turun ke bawah.

"Ah…ah…," korban remasannya tak kuasa menahan rintihan kenikmatan.

Remas dan remas, namun rupanya meremas pantat Karma tak membuat Asano puas. Dia ingin meremas kejantanan Karma, sudah lama dia membayangkan bagaimana rasanya memegang bagian paling sensitif si setan merah tersebut, kemudian lanjuttt ke adegan puncak yang paling ekstrim.

"Karma-kun?"

"Ap…apa, heh?" Karma berkata sesak.

"Boleh aku anu-anu anumu?"

"Hah? Ngomong yang jelas dong, Asano…"

"Kau akan takut kalau aku bilang terus terang."

"Apalagi yang harus kutakutkan, Asano? Kau sudah apa-apakan aku."

"Aku ingin meremas anumu dan ingin memasukimu, Karma-kun. Aku ingin merasakan bagian dalammu, singkatnya aku ingin kita melakukan s-e-x"

"WHAT?!"

Permintaan Asano membuat Karma syok sampai-sampai cowok itu terjungkal dari sofa. Karma masih remaja, belasan tahun alias _underage_. Dia saja hanya boleh nonton film rating "Bimbingan Orang tua" di rumah. Yang benar saja, Karma belum siap. Beda dengan Asano yang tampang remaja, tapi pikiran tak sesuai umurnya.

"Aku…aku…aku belum siap, Asano-kun."

"Kenapa, Karma-kun? Aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya."

"Aku takutt…"

"Kau bilang tadi tak takut apapun…"

"GLEK!"

Seperti menelan ludah sendiri, Karma-pun akhirnya pasrah.

"Ba…baiklah, Asano-kun. Asal kau janji tak akan menyakitiku…" #sampai di sini author tak tahan lagi, author pengen gantikan Asano #please, lupakan kekhilafan author

Asano yang tersenyum mendengar jawaban Karma, tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia perlahan melepaskan ikat pinggang Karma yang saat ini doi sedang menutup mata. Terlalu malu melihat keadaan dirinya. Asano menggunakan mulutnya untuk membuka resleting Karma. Karma merasakan celananya mulai diturunkan dan sekarang dia hanya pakai boxer lophe-lophe warna pink.

"Boxermu, lucu Karma-kun. Aku tak menyangka kau suka motif beginian."

"Diam, kau bodoh," balas Karma dengan muka tomat, agak sakit hati mendengar ejekan "calon kekasih". "Memang kau pakai boxer lebih bagus dariku?"

Asano dengan cekatan membuka resletingnya dan melepas celananya. Terlihat dia memakai boxer warna biru tua dengan desain elegan dan merek Armani terpampang nyata.

Karma langsung malu melihat boxer Asano, tetapi bukan karena desainnya lebih oke daripada milik Karma. Melainkan ada tonjolan gedhe di tengah-tengah boxer Asano yang Karma tahu itu apa dan datang darimana.

 _Sial, sepertinya besar…_

Asano tahu Karma sedang melihat ke arah mana dan dia menyeringai.

"Jangan khawatir, Karma. Kau juga punya, tuch, di boxermu."

Tangan Asano meremas kejantanan Karma yang mengeras akibat "penganiayaan" tadi.

"Ugh…ah…Asano, apa yang kau lakukan…ah!"

Karma merasakan boxernya diturunkan sampai ke lutut, lalu turun terus sampai dia sudah tidak merasakan sehelai kain pun di area bawah. Kejantanan Karma terlihat jelas, hal ini membuat cowok yang lebih tinggi sedikit darinya tersebut menyipitkan mata bernapsu. Tetapi ia tidak melakukan apa-apa dan hanya memandangi Karma. Tiba-tiba tangannya mengelus pipi Karma dengan lembutnya.

"Kau memang tampan, Karma. Kau sangat menggoda."

Masih ingat nggak wajah malu Karma pas dipasang apron pink sama Koro-sensei? Sekarang wajahnya memerah lebih dari itu. Tanpa apron, tanpa toel-toel sang gurita, hanya perkataan sederhana dari sang ketua osis SMP Kunugigaoka yang membuat Karma rela beranak dalam kubur.

Karma menutup wajahnya dengan kedua lengan, dia tak mau Asano melihat keadaannya saat ini.

"Jangan menutup wajahmu, Karma. Aku ingin melihatmu."

"Kau sudah melihatku, Asano. Betul-betul MELIHATKU. Kurang apa lagi?"

Asano tersenyum puas, sedangkan Karma masih menutup wajahnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah di bagian "anu"nya itu.

"Apa yang kau..ah!"

Asano memberikan Karma _blow job_ , pertama-tama menjilati bagian ujung kejantanan Karma, turun ke bawah, lalu mulai menghisapnya perlahan. Jilat-hisap-jilat-hisap-jilat-hisap.

"Agh…agh…jangan…!"

Sungguh tidak mau berhenti, Asano menelan milik Karma bulat-bulat, lalu mengeluarkan dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Keluar-masuk-keluar-masuk-keluar-masuk.

"Asano, hentikan…aku akan…agh!"

"Kau benar ingin aku berhenti, hmmm?"

Karma nyaris menyemburkan cairan lengket ke dalam mulut Asano, tetapi mendadak cowok peringkat dua tersebut berhenti.

"Aku belum mau kau keluar sekarang, Karma-kun…"

"Asano…ka..kau...," Karma tersengal-sengal, matanya menatap langit-langit kehabisan napas. Pikirannya mulai kosong.

Tanpa disadari Karma, Asano memasukkan jari-jarinya ke dalam mulut Karma.

"Hisap…"

Seperti anjing penurut, Karma yang sudah tidak berpikir apa-apa menurut saja dan menghisap jari jemari Asano. Tak ada ide baginya mengapa cowok 3A tersebut menyuruhnya melakukan hal tersebut. #sepertinya Karma terlalu _innocent_ dan author terlalu mesum

Jari Asano terasa hangat dan basah karena hisapan cowok penyedot susu stroberi tersebut, lalu dibukanya kaki Karma lebar-lebar, siap menyerang, saat ini hanya dengan jari.

"Asano…kamu mau apa?"

"Sttt…tahan saja sebentar."

Asano mulai memasukkan digit pertama ke dalam "lubang" pantat Karma yang menghasilkan teriakan fantastis topan level F5.

"AHH…Sa..sakit….hentikan…!"

Karma merasakan ada sesuatu yang mencoba masuk paksa di area bawah tubuhnya. Jari jemari Asano berusaha untuk menginvasi seluruh bagian tubuh Karma tersebut. Dimasukkannya digit kedua dan mulai merenggangkan lubang elastis merah mudah tersebut.

"AH…AH…Asa…Asano…."

Asano yang kehabisan sabar mulai memasukkan digit terakhir, jarinya seperti memiliki otak sendiri harus bagaimana dan melakukan apa. Tiba-tiba jarinya menyentuh sesuatu yang membuat Karma langsung lemas luar biasa, penglihatannya mendadak pening.

"AGHHHHH….!"

Spot manis yang ditemukan Asano langsung dia sentuh berulang-ulang dengan gerakan keluar masuk. Asano pun menghentikan gerakannya tersebut dan mengeluarkan jarinya.

"A…Asano?"

Kenikmatan yang dirasakan Karma telah direnggut paksa, dia ingin lebih dari Asano. Seperti sinyal WiFi, Asano menangkap pikiran Karma. Dia pun membuka boxernya dan memperlihatkan "tongkat" panjang miliknya yang sudah mengeras dari tadi.

"Kau mau aku, apa, hmmm?"

Karma merengut mendengar godaan Asano, harga dirinya tidak mau mengalah dengan mantan top student itu. Tetapi tubuhnya berpikiran lain.

"Cepat…lakukan saja…bodoh…"

"Lakukan apa?"

"Kau-tahu-apa!"

"Maaf Karma-kun aku ini lebih bodoh darimu. Aku si "peringkat dua", ingat? Jadi aku tak bisa menangkap maksudmu."

Seperti senjata makan tuan, ejekan Karma yang selama ini dia lontarkan akhirnya Asano gunakan untuk menyerang balik.

"Kau akan menyesal…"

"Oh, pasti…jadi?" seringai Asano sadis.

"Cepat masukkan anu-mu ke dalam lubang pantatku sebelum kau kubunuh dan kukubur di bukit belakang sekolah!"

Ingin rasanya Karma menonjok wajah Asano yang menyeringai semakin lebar. Dia tak berani memandang wajah cowok itu saking malunya.

"Kau masih bisa mengancamku dalam keadaan kita seperti ini, Karma-kun?"

Selesai berbicara, Asano membuka lebar-lebar kaki Karma dan memposisikan kejantanannya yang menegang di depan "liang" berkedut pasangannya itu.

"Sekarang kau akan resmi jadi milikku, Karma-kun…"

Sakit luar biasa dirasakan Karma saat Asano mendorong miliknya masuk ke dalam tubuhnya lewat lubang pantat. Karma tak kuasa menahan air mata, padahal ngomong-ngomong dia bukan cowok cengeng. Dia cowok paling _manly_ yang pernah ada. #psstt…sebelum "digituin" sama Asano, sich, iya #plak

"AHHHH….AHHHHHHHHH, STOPPP!"

Sakitnya melebihi saat Asano memasukkan jarinya tadi, air mata sampai keluar dari samping mata Karma. Namun, Asano tidak mau berhenti, dia mendorong miliknya seluruhnya sampai masuk total ke dalam lubang pantat Karma.

Karma mulai terisak-isak, dia sudah tak peduli lagi akan diejek Asano setelah ini karena kelakuan cengengnya yang " _out of character_ ". Asano tiba-tiba berhenti tepat saat dirinya sudah menyatu dengan tubuh Karma.

"Apa kau merasakan diriku di dalammu, Karma? Kau begitu hangat…"

"A…Asano…"

Asano mencium kening Karma dengan sayang, lalu turun untuk menjilat air mata Karma yang meleleh keluar, dan menciumnya lagi kali ini di bibir. Jika awal tadi dia melakukan ciuman panas yang kasar, kali ini dia mencium "kekasih" nya tersebut dengan lembut. #tambahan dari author: dan penuh cinta tentunya

Asano mulai bergerak keluar masuk dari tubuh Karma sambil tetap terus mencium kekasihnya #iyaaa sekarang sudah "resmi", hoiiiiii #author pengumuman pakai toa

Keluar-masuk-keluar-masuk-keluar-masuk-keluar-masuk

Gerakan Asano lambat dan konsisten, mendadak dia melepaskan ciuman hangatnya dan memegang kedua lutut Karma untuk dibuka lebih lebar. Kali ini gerakannya semakin cepat dan kuat. keluar-masuk-keluar-masuk-keluar-masuk.

"AGH…AH! AH! AH! ASANOO…AH!"

Sekarang tubuh Karma dialiri setruman nikmat yang berasal dari Asano, tubuhnya tak lagi merasakan rasa sakit. Justru dia begitu terbuai setiap kali Asano bergerak, dirinya seakan-akan mengikuti irama yang dilakukan pasangannya itu.

Asano sekali lagi mengenai spot manis milik Karma berulang-ulang, gerakannya makin cepat, kuat, dan keras. Diapun mulai menutup mata merasakan tubuh Karma yang menegang di sekitar kejantanannya.

"Karmaaa….."

"Ugh, ah…ah…ah…Asano, aku akan…AHHH!"

Karma yang titik manisnya terkena "pukulan" berulang-ulang oleh Asano sudah tidak lagi kuasa menahan _orgasm_. Kejantanannya menyemburkan cairan putih kental dan lengket. Cairan susu milik Karma mengenai muka Asano.

"Aku tidak menyangka engkau keluar tanpa aku sentuh, Karma-kun…"

Asano menjilat cairan kental yang keluar dari tubuh Karma di bibirnya. Semburat merah langsung muncul di pipi Karma, dia tak berani menatap cowok yang saat ini kelihatan super sekseh itu di depannya.

Asano pun hampir mencapai klimaks, gerakannya semakin liar. Di detik-detik terakhir dia tak pernah menyangka akan mengucapkan sesuatu kepada cowok yang dia benci selama ini sambil tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu, Akabane Karma…," Asano pun menyemburkan cairan miliknya di dalam tubuh Karma dan dia menjatuhi tubuh cowok itu karena kelelahan.

Rasa manis yang menusuk hati Karma setelah Asano melontarkan perkataan tersebut tepat di telinganya membuat mata Karma terbelalak. Entah harus membalas apa, tetapi seperti ada yang mengendalikan mulutnya menggunakan _remote control_ , Karma pun memeluk tubuh lemas yang menimpa dirinya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, peringkat dua…"

.

.

.

.

 **Note** : Hanya 3 kata yang mau author ucapkan untuk menyudahi chapter kali ini "Author mesum banget", sekian.

Eh, ga cuma itu, sich! Author mau menyampaikan terima kasih yang sudah merepiu chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Ditunggu repiunya lagi, biar author makin semangat nulis dan update. Psstt, belum berakhir loh! Masih ada chapter satu lagi, ditunggu ya…

Salam banting,

Chenchuuu

.

 **Ps** : Yang punya tumblr, bisa follow me and I'll follback, niatnya tambah teman buat ber "AsaKaru" ria atau ber-OTPEH lainnya XDD, nama tumblr ane sama tuch: chenchuuu


	5. Chapter 5

Ini chapter terakhir, semacam penutupan, dannnn author sangat menikmati menulis ff pertama di fandom Ansatsu ini. Cinta author terhadap AsaKaru/GakuKarma tak pernah berakhir, hiks #maaf author kebawa emosi

Ya sudah langsung ajah dibaca, daripada author nanti di "ah..ah.." sama pembaca #plak

.

.

Ini cerita boyxboy, yang ga suka jangan baca, resiko ditanggung sendiri.

 **Disclaimer** : Sayang oh sayang, Asano Gakushuu beserta Karma dan juga karakter Assassination Classroom lainnya bukan milik author. Meski author yakin Asano itu milik Karma #ups

 **Summary** : Asano benci banget sama si Karma yang sudah ngalahin dia berulang-ulang, sampai ada "kecelakaan" yang ngebikin Asano malu gegara Karma, kebawak-bawak mimpi pula, dan hal itu merubah perasaan Asano ke Karma.

.

.

.

Maehara sudah sering banget diajak nonton film horor sama Isogai, dari tema suster yang suka bersih-bersih lantai dengan cara ngesot sampai hantu yang doyan nongol dari TV. Tapi rupanya film-film yang sudah ditontonnya bersama Isogai tidak sehoror pemandangan Asano junior yang mendadak datang ke kelas 3E sendirian sambil menenteng tas Karma. Tapi sekarang yang jadi pertanyaannya adalah…

"Mana Karma?" Itu suara Nagisa yang mempertanyakan kehadiran "tiba-tiba" Asano tanpa pemberitahuan, layaknya seorang ibu yang cemas dengan anak perempuan satu-satunya.

"Kok kau yang ke sini? Karma mana?" Giliran si Maehara bertanya curiga sambil menyipitkan mata dan menahan diri untuk tidak berperan sebagai bapak yang empunya anak perempuan.

"Oh, dia? Dia masih di ruanganku, "hukuman"nya belum selesai jadi aku bawakan tasnya," kata Asano santai sembari hendak berjalan pergi, sebelum mendadak ada tangan menahannya di pundak untuk menghentikan langkahnya pergi.

"Baik sekali kau Asano Gakushuu," Giliran ketua perserikatan fujoshi kelas 3E yang bicara. "Yang justru membuat aku jadi curiga, kau tidak mengapa-ngapakan Karma, kan?"

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Asano menyeringai. Dia berbalik dan berjalan ke arah Nakamura dan sekarang tepat berdiri di hadapan gadis pirang itu. Wajahnya membungkuk sedikit untuk membisikkan sebuah " _hint_ " yang bisa bikin koma fujoshi seantero Kunugigaoka *termasuk author*.

"Karma tidak bisa berjalan sekarang, makanya aku bantu bawakan tasnya," seringai Asano sambil berbisik cepat ke telinga gadis itu, lalu membalikkan badan dan berjalan pergi sambil memberikan lambaian #tanda kemenangan hihihi.

Mati, mati sudah bagi ace 3E kita karena yang dimaksud Asano dari kalimat panjang itu adalah 'Karma-sudah-aku-anu-titik.'

.

.

.

Balik ke ruangan osis…

Cowok berambut merah yang sekarang sudah berpakaian lengkap sedang berusaha untuk berdiri yang sayangnya lagi-lagi gagal. Entah mengapa area belakangnya terasa sakit menyenut bukan main. Ingin rasanya menonjok cowok durjana yang gara-gara dia, Karma jadi susah untuk berjalan.

 _Flashback_ dikit ah:

" _Hei, br*ngsek, bangun…jangan tiduran terus, berat tahu!" Kata Karma lelah sembari berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh Asano yang menimpa dirinya akibat "aktivitas" berlebihan mereka barusan._

" _Gakushuu…" Asano bangun dari tubuh Karma sambil mengusap mata._

" _Hah, apa?"_

" _Gakushuu, Karma-kun, panggil aku dengan itu."_

" _Ogah," kata Karma cepat._

" _Kenapa? Kau dan aku kan sudah ini-itu sini-situ nananini, kita sudah lebih dari sekadar teman akrab, kan?" seringai Asano mengingat apa yang sudah dilakukannya ke Karma. "Kita lovers…"_

" _Kau itu tetap musuhku, jangan harap aku memanggilmu itu, kau lebih pantas disebut peringkat dua," kata Karma cemberut tidak mau mengingat kejadian keperjakaannya telah diambil ketua osis paling songong yang pernah ada. #tsundere Karma memang tak menahankan, ugh! *ditonjok Karma_

" _Oh, jadi kau ingin tetap mempertahankan love hate relationship ini denganku, eh? Menarik, bolehlah," kata Asano memandang Karma._

" _Bukan love hate, aku membencimu, titik."_

" _Tsundere Karma memang yang paling manis," Asano tertawa ringan #tuch, kan Asano saja setuju dengan author_

 _Karma membuang muka tidak mau menatap cowok berambut pirang stroberi itu, semburat merah muncul di pipinya saat dirinya sadar kalau memang mereka sudah resmi jadi "lovers". Lebih tepatnya Karma dipaksa jadi lovers, meski dalam hati dia doyan juga._

" _Aku sudah tak mau berdebat, peringkat dua, aku mau pulang!"_

" _Kau yakin bisa pulang dengan keadaanmu sekarang, Karma-chan? Kau yakin bisa berjalan?"_

" _Jangan membuat aku menendang anumu, ya? Dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan -chan!"_

 _Kata Karma cepat sambil berdiri dan hendak berjalan mengambil tissue untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa hasil perbuatan nista Asano sebelum tiba-tiba dia terjatuh. Kakinya serasa lemas dan tubuhnya sakit semua, terutama area bagian belakang. Rasanya aneh tidak karuan, Karma kaget karenanya._

" _Tuch, kan…kau tidak bisa berjalan. Mau kugendong, heh?" Goda Asano._

" _Ti…tidak, aku bisa jalan sendiri," kata Karma berusaha berdiri yang lagi-lagi gagal._

 _Asano menghela napas melihat kelakuan sang kekasih yang tsunderenya overdosis. Dia berjalan meraih tissue dan berusaha membersihkan Karma._

" _Ak..aku bisa sendiri!" Kata Karma pasang muka bak tomat saat melihat Asano membersihkan cairan lengket nan putih di tubuh Karma. Tangannya sangat lihai membersihkan bukti-bukti cinta darinya itu dan Karma hanya bisa pasrah memandang Asano._

" _Kau tinggalkan tasmu di kelas, kan? Aku yang akan mengambilnya."_

" _Apa?!"_

 _Asano meraih pakaian Karma dan melemparkannya ke wajah cowok penyuka jus stroberi itu._

" _Hmph!"_

" _Kau tidak bisa jalan, jadi aku yang akan mengambilkan tasmu di kelas 3E. Ini perintah ketua Osis."_

 _Asano sudah berpakaian lengkap saat dia meninggalkan Karma sendirian di ruangan Osis, cowok penggemar sepak bola itu berkata sambil mengedipkan mata tanda sayang._

" _Aku akan kembali, Karma-chan."_

 _Flashback end…_

Jadi…di sinilah Karma sekarang, sendirian di ruangan Osis, nasib tidak jelas, tubuh sakit, seraya menunggu sang kekasih pulang. Tapi jangan panggil Karma kalau dia tidak menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk berbuat jahil.

Karma berjalan ke arah meja Asano setelah rasa sakitnya sudah berkurang, setan merah itu mau giliran balas dendam dan mulai mengobrak-abrik meja Asano. Siapa tahu dia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik yang bisa dia pakai untuk mengancam cowok durjana itu. #Karma author tak ikutan loh, risiko tanggung sendiri ya…

Matanya tertuju pada sebuah amplop yang sepertinya sudah dibuka. Dengan cekatan Karma mengambil amplop tersebut dan membaca isinya. Mulutnya menyeringai lebar menatap isi surat yang dia pegang dimana rupanya sebuah pengumuman dari sang ketua dewan, Asano senior.

Isi suratnya:

* * *

Pertandingan sepak bola antara kelas 3A vs. kelas 3E yang tertunda akan dilanjutkan pekan depan

* * *

.

"Karma, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Karma kaget mendengar suara Asano di belakangnya, cepat-cepat dia menutup surat itu dan melemparkannya ke atas meja.

"Jadi kau mau balas dendam dengan mengobrak-abrik mejaku, hmmm?"

"Kemarikan tasku," Kata Karma cuek. Asano melemparkan tas tersebut ke Karma dengan tidak berharap mendapatkan ucapan terima kasih setelah susah-susah naik gunung membawakan tas si setan merah. Dia berjalan kembali ke arah meja dan melihat surat yang sudah tidak tersimpan di amplopnya.

"Ah, jadi rupanya kau sudah tahu kalau pertandingan sepak bola kita yang tertunda akan diselenggarakan lagi?"

"Yeah, dan aku masih ingat kita unggul darimu 0-1, peringkat dua," kata Karma sambil mengangkat kepalanya meremehkan cowok yang sudah duduk di kursi ketua osis.

Asano mengangkat alisnya karena curiga Karma sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang dia balas dengan godaan.

"Dan aku masih ingat ciuman manis kita di tengah lapangan, Karma-kun."

"Diam bodoh," kata Karma cepat memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah karena tidak mau mengingat kejadian yang menjadi faktor awal keperjakaannya hilang.

"Jadiii..?"

"Apa?"

"Sepertinya kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu, Karma-kun?"

"Kau benar, Gakushuu-kun," goda Karma lihai. "Kau memang pintar, aku sedang memikirkan cara membuat pertandingan tersebut menjadi lebih menarik untuk kita."

"Lalu?"

"Ayo kita taruhan…"

.

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu, Hamtaro pun sudah tidak keluar lagi untuk mencari biji bunga matahari. Saat ini lapangan sepak bola Kunugigaoka yang jadi fokus utama, pertandingan sepak bola yang sempat tertunda antara kelas 3A vs. kelas 3E dengan keunggulan sementara 3E 0-1 akan kembali dimainkan.

Terlihat para siswa sekaligus guru termasuk ketua dewan sudah memenuhi lapangan. Dan lagi-lagi Asano Gakushuu yang jadi kapten tim kelas 3A melawan tim kelas 3E dengan Isogai Yuuma sebagai kapten seperti sebelumnya. Iya, seperti sebelumnya, meski ada yang ganjil di tim 3E di pertandingan hari ini, sich.

Peluit ditiup tanda pertandingan dimulai, dengan cekatan tim kelas 3A memegang kendali selama pertandingan berlangsung karena pimpinan orang serba bisa Asano Gakushuu yang entah mengapa hatinya sedang girang *bisa jadi kurang waras.

Saat ini skor seimbang 1-1 di menit-menit terakhir.

"Kapten, operrrrr!" Teriak Ren Sakakibara dari kejauhan, areanya sama sekali tidak dijaga oleh tim lawan. Asano langsung menendang bola ke arah Ren yang ditangkap si rambut Mohawk dengan sundulan kepala terlebih dahulu.

Ren dengan cepat berlari menuju gawang tim 3E yang dijaga Terasaka dengan badan gedhenya. Mendadak, Nagisa menghadang dari depan dan muncul entah darimana tanpa ketahuan dan tanpa aura #author mengingatkan ini bukan Kuroko no Basuke

"Sial!" Teriak Ren kaget sembari berusaha menghindari jegalan Nagisa, bola langsung dioper kembali ke kapten Asano yang giliran berlari cepat menuju gawang dengan penjagaan Sugino mengikutinya.

"Kaptennn!" Ren menendang bola ke arah Asano yang langsung dia terima sambil menghindari Sugino dan berlari ke arah gawang. Asano sudah sampai ke garis depan, Terasaka pun sudah siap menahan tendangan gol Asano sambil memicingkan mata fokus ke bola yang dikendalikan lawan.

Asano berhenti sepersekian detik sebelum dengan kuat menendang bola ke arah gawang tim kelas 3E. Bola tersebut meluncur dengan cepatnya ke arah kanan gawang, tapi Terasaka meski berbadan besar juga lihai dalam memperkirakan ke mana bola akan mengarah berkat latihan militer Koro-sensei tercinta. Dia meluncur tepat ke sisi kanan gawang, tangannya yang panjang menjulur siap menangkap bola tendangan sang kapten 3A. Seisi lapangan menahan napas melihat kejadian nyata di depan mereka…

Maehara menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan namun mata tetap mengintip ke arah gawang, Nagisa mengeluarkan keringat menatap tak percaya, Isogai berpose moe, Okajima membaca buku ehemnya bareng Koro-sensei, Nakamura berfujoshi ria dengan Ritsu, Ren sedang menggoda Kanzaki, dannn….

* * *

 **PERTANDINGAN SEPAK BOLA 3A vs. 3E**

 **2 – 1**

 **KELAS 3A MENANG**

* * *

Sorai kemenangan terdengar dari arah kelas 3A, Ren menangis meluncur ke arah sang kapten dan bersama anggota 3A lain mengangkat sang ketua Osis ke udara. Habis sudah tim 3E, mereka kalah taruhan dan harus menjadi budak kelas 3A selama seminggu penuh sambil memakai pakaian _maid_ , berkat si setan merah yang doyan mencari onar yang anehnya sepanjang pertandingan tidak kelihatan.

Dari kejauhan terlihat Karma Akabane, ace kelas 3E, peringkat satu SMP Kunugigaoka, paling juara kalau soal matematika, calon mantu kesayangan ketua dewan, sedang menatap Asano Gakushuu yang dilempar ke udara oleh timnya dari bangku cadangan.

"Sialan kau Asano…awas kau nanti."

Pantat Karma sakit bukan main dan dia sedang tidak bisa berjalan sekarang.

.

.

 _The End_

.

.

.

 **Note** : Uwahhh, akhirnya tamat juga ff ngaco ini, author lega banget karena ini ff pertama author yang bisa author selesaikan. Terima kasih buat para pembaca dan juga para reviewers yang sudah setia memberikan ocehannya XD

Author pingin banget nulis lagi tentang OTEPEH kesayangan author ini, topik/tema sudah ada dan sepertinya cerita baru akan lebih "serius" dari yang satu ini. Semoga bisa segera author realisasikan, yooshhhh. Jadi author butuh dikasih semangat ya! Juga, tetep author mohon reviewnya, meski sudah tamat cerita ini.

Terus kalau mau follow tumblr author boleh, loh, nanti akan di folbek. Author juga pingin nambah teman khususnya mereka yang suka menistakan pairing ini, mari ber-AsaKaruh ria atau ber-OTEPEH lainnya! XD nama tumblr author sama kaya nama i.d fanfiction. Okey, okey…

Salam banting,

Chenchuuu


End file.
